Come to the Water
by 00000xXxX
Summary: Come away little lamb, come away to the slaughter...To the ones appointed to see this through. The Hunger Games was a slaughter, and the victors were the sacrifices. Primrose knew the world was dark, that her sister wouldn't be coming home, that they were coming for her. We are coming for you...Songfic.


Come Away to the Water

by

daughterofapollo5565

edited by

.Stormx (Kenzie)

A.N- OK, so I have been obsessed with the music of Hunger Games since I heard "Safe and Sound" so I was listening to the

music and heard this, and one word came to mind. Genius! It really makes me think of either Rue being the tribute or Prim. I mean, first people would think Katniss, but she isn't really a "little lamb" as mentioned in one of the verses, so I thought of someone innocent, and pure. Then I thought, it makes more sense with Prim. So here it is! Enjoy!

Come Away to the Water

"Primrose Everdeen?" the funny looking woman said, repeating my name, I felt the kids around me shifting moving me forward as my feet moved on their own. My name? How? Katniss said it wouldn't be me - she promised.

But here I was, being guided towards the slaughter house like an innocent lamb. My eyes burned but I refused to let the tears flow. All I wanted to do was scream out for help, but I knew there would be none.

_Come away little loss Come away to the water _

_To the ones that are waiting only for you_

_ Come away little loss Come away to the water_

_ Away from the life that you always knew _

_We are calling to you_

The world was a dark place. Prim had known that for a long time. Many of the other District 12 residents - those she met with regularly - took her as an innocent little child, free from fear of an unknown evil world. But she knew. How could she not, with the starved looks of the children sitting on the side of the road, the Peacekeepers dealing out harsh punishments, and the Hunger Games. The latter being the worst, it invoked fear into the hearts of children, and parents. Would a child lose their youth and parents, would a parent lose their child? The world was an evil place, and it was always trying to pull her into it, to make her feel how evil it was. But Prim refused. The world had to have a light, and she pushed herself to be it. To her big sister who worked so hard for them, for her mother, who had sunken into a life shattering depression, and even the rest of the poor District.

_Come away little light Come away to the darkness _

_In the shade of the night we'll come looking for you _

_Come away little light Come away to the darkness _

_To the ones appointed to see it through _

_We are calling for you _

_We are coming for you_

As her footsteps echoed over the now deathly silent court, Prim felt like an animal, being sent to be slaughtered. In her life she had lived through 11 Hunger Games. She remembered only a little of the first, but as the years passed and her age and knowledge increase, she began to take it in.

Prim remembered one game in particular. It was the 68th Hunger Games, and the female tribute had been a friend of hers - not close, but still a friend. She had died on the first day. A career had run at her while she had run to Cornucopia, Prim had accidentally walked in while her mother and sister had been watching and had seen the poor girl get her throat slit, while the camera zoomed into her face as she died painfully, choking. It had forever been burned into her mind. It was slaughter. That night Prim had dreamed that she was being hunted, that the careers were after her, that they were coming for her.

_Come away little lamb Come away to the water _

_Give yourself so we might live anew _

_Come away little lamb Come away to the slaughter _

_To the ones appointed to see this through _

_We are calling for you We are coming for you _

_Come away little lamb Come away to the water _

_To the arms that are waiting only for you _

_Come away little lamb come away to the slaughter _

_To the one appointed to see this through_

_We are calling for you_

The enemy was obvious in this dark world. Prim had thought it over long and hard when she sat at home, which was now so horribly quiet with Katniss having been whisked away to her doom. Prim had faith in her sister - she was strong - but even if she did survive, would Katniss want to live after what she did in the arena?Prim thought that she herself would hate it. The image of the only District 12 victor popped into her head: the man who now had her big sister's life in his hands. Prim had long since come to terms with the fact that her sister wouldn't be coming home.

And only _he _was to blame.

That wicked, evil, vial man - that _President Snow_. His name made her shiver with fear, and hate all at once. It was he who had taken away her sister, it was he who killed all those children, it was all _him_.

_We are coming for you _

_We are coming for you _

_We are coming for you_


End file.
